Generally, a flower arrangement is the art of arranging cut flowers with the use of a frog in a flower basin or with the use of a floral foam (so called “Oasis”) in a basket, in a variety of forms, so as to decorate the surroundings more beautifully. The flower arrangements are frequently used in ceremonies for congratulations and condolences, e.g. a wedding ceremony, an opening ceremony, a graduation ceremony, a celebration ceremony, events, parties, etc. Specially, in modern society where aesthetic consciousness is esteemed and pursued owing to the development of civilization, a job of florist has emerged as a promising category of occupations, who specializes in arranging flowers adaptively to use of the flower arrangement and directing them in a beautiful manner, to thereby increase the value added of flowers at the final consumption stage thereof.
To meet the needs of consumers and reflect the trend of the times as described above, various methods for flower arrangements have been researched and developed by florists. As a result, a variety of flower arranging devices enabling the florist to fix and arrange the flowers to the angels as desired have been researched and developed.